fear(ed) by him
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Hay una voz, un recuerdo de la verdad que se niega a aceptar. Y Katsuki explota un día, de manera literal. [KatsuDeku/BakuDeku] [Izuku Midoriya no Harem: Santa Secreto]


**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 7** 70  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC  
• **Dedicatoria: P** ara Lau, la persona que me tocó en el Santa Secreto de la página Izuku Midoriya no Harem.

* * *

No es un asunto al que Katsuki deba darle tantas vueltas, porque es algo que ha estado en su cabeza de manera tan constante, que está demasiado acostumbrado a escuchar esa voz burlona en su cabeza reírse de él y su miedo.

 _(Ese miedo que le tienes a Izuku te va a matar algún día, Katsuki)._

Pero, como siempre, termina agitando su cabello con sus frías manos hasta el punto en el que la cabeza le arde. Todo sea con tal de aguantar el grito de ira y frustración que tiene atorada en la garganta desde que era un niño descubriendo el mundo.

Lo odia, se odia.

Se odia, lo odia.

Bakugou no sabe definir con certeza si odia el sentido heroico que Deku ha tenido siempre a pesar de ser un bastardo sin quirk, o si en realidad se odia a él mismo por no admitir que teme que un día —uno no tan lejano—, sea Izuku el que le haga ver la realidad que tanto se ha negado observar.

Y.

Es difícil.

 _(No es tan difícil. Solo tienes que admitir que Deku es mejor héroe de lo que serás tú)._

—¡Cállate! Cállate...cállate, solo —la garganta le duele, y siente un nudo atorado que le impide respirar con normalidad— ...cállate…

Hay un par de lágrimas esperando caer por el rabillo de sus enfurecidos ojos, y las arcadas le obligan a correr hasta el baño de su habitación.

Katsuki vomita todo, y el agrio aroma le hace sentir más enfermo de lo que ya está por culpa de su orgullo que le destroza las manos cada que usa su quirk.

 _(Midoriya Izuku fue elegido por tu ídolo para ser su sucesor. Y tú no puedes salvarte ni a ti mismo de esta miseria)._

Bakugou desea, desde el fondo de su corazón de nitroglicerina esperando explotar, que alguien lo golpee hasta el cansancio para que las ideas se le acomoden en esa cabeza llena de volátil hidrógeno.

 _Por favor._

.

Y Uraraka se da cuenta un día. Cuando ella se le acerca después del festival deportivo, cuando deja de tenerle miedo y le trata como a alguien más.

—¿Tienes miedo de Deku-kun?

La pregunta se le antoja estúpida. Él no le tiene miedo, es algo más profundo que no sabe describir con palabras.

 _(Pero no es miedo, es una fobia. Un temor infundado, ¿verdad, Katsuki?)_

—Cállate… —murmura, enfurruñado en su asiento. Pero no sabe si le ha ordenado a Ochako que guarde silencio, o si se lo ha pedido a esa maldita voz que no se calla nunca y que habita en su cabeza.

.

.

Pero entonces, Katsuki explota un día. De manera _literal,_ explota.

No hay pedazos de carne chamuscada cayendo del cielo, no hay lluvia de sangre mojando todo a su alrededor. Pero si hay algo extraño, algo que tiene a toda la clase 1-A a la expectativa, y totalmente alerta.

Bakugou parece más molesto de lo normal, más temeroso de dirigirle la palabra a Deku. Como si en algún momento, el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire sirviera de catalizador y haga, por fin, reacción con el hidrógeno de su cabeza llena de orgullo y un ego que nadie sabe si es producto de una alta o una baja autoestima.

Y hay moretones. Los hay en el rostro de Izuku y Katsuki, hay heridas de una pelea. Hay castigos también, los dos han sido suspendidos de clases y deben de hacer los deberes de todo el dormitorio de su clase.

 _(Pero sigues teniéndole miedo. A pesar de todo, sabes que Izuku es mejor héroe de lo que podrás serlo tú)._

La voz en su cabeza no se calla. Tal vez nunca lo haga, y Katsuki siente que está bien que sea así.

Necesita de algo que le recuerde que, como héroe, en realidad no es tan bueno como le gustaría ser —así como All Might, a quien desea superar algún día para mostrarle que _él está ahí, que es mucho mejor héroe que todos_ —. A pesar de que quiere sacarse los tímpanos siempre que escucha esas palabras que le destrozan de a poco.

—¿Kacchan? —Izuku le observa, con sus ojos grandes llenos de curiosidad y preocupación.

Bakugou le fulmina cuando se percata de que está siendo observado con tanta insistencia. Y ahí algo en su pecho que parece encajar junto con todo el miedo que tiene de ser dejado atrás.

Algo que no sabe describir con palabras, pero que tenía tiempo guardado en su interior. Y es cálido, tanto que su corazón de nitroglicerina explota, y su cabeza llena de hidrógeno por fin reacciona.


End file.
